Red
by chyorimentum
Summary: Selama ini Eren tak pernah menyangka mendapat pasien seaneh Levi. Di sisi yang lain Levi heran mengapa ia mendapat perawat sepolos Eren—dan masing-masing dari mereka menyukai itu. #SentimentalColorProject —Levi/Eren


Menunggu—apalagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas—adalah satu kegiatan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Eren. Baginya, membuang waktu dengan cara seperti itu hanya membuat kesempatan emas lewat dan menyia-nyiakan hidup yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan. _Well_, dia memang sedikit hiperbola, biarkan saja.

Kabar buruknya, hari ini ia akan melakukan kegiatan menunggu itu. Kabar buruk lainnya, hari ini bukanlah jadwal rutin berjaganya selaku kewajiban sebagai anggota komite kesehatan, seharusnya ini adalah tugas bagi seorang pemuda berparas cantik bernama Armin Arlert yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan OSIS. Tapi apa boleh buat, anggota komite kesehatan yang lain sepertinya juga sedang sibuk.

Maka di sinilah ia; UKS. Sendirian. Mencoba mengusir kejenuhannya dengan membaca sebuah novel lawas karya Stephen King.

Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang tenang dan sedikit membosankan, tapi tidak hingga seorang pemuda aneh berambut eboni dengan sepasang obsidian yang dingin datang dengan luka di lengannya juga ekspresi yang sedatar papan.

* * *

_**Red**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2014

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Pairing**: Levi X Eren

**Warning(s)**: possibly typo(s), shounen-ai, school life!AU, alternate age, OOC, rush plot

.

For #SentimentalColorProject

* * *

Ringisan kesakitan menggema di ruang UKS saat bola kapas yang ditetesi alkohol menyentuh luka yang beberapa menit lalu mengalirkan setetes darah di permukaan kulit pucat si pemilik eboni. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya, Eren menatap sepasang iris obsidian di depannya yang tengah serius memperhatikan bagaimana lengannya diobati.

Terlihat berkilau di tengah penderitaan.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda yang tengah diobati itu pun menaikkan pandangannya dari cairan merah dirinya yang mulai tak terlihat. Selama sepersekian detik kedua mata mereka bertemu, dengan cepat Eren menurunkan wajahnya dan kembali fokus pada tangan yang tengah diobatinya, malu karena tertangkap basah telah mencuri pandang secara diam-diam.

Oh, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Hei." Suara berat terdengar, membuat Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah murid yang sedang diobatinya. Wajah itu cukup tampan dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, namun sayang tinggi pemuda itu termasuk di bawah rata-rata untuk seukuran seniornya. _Well_, Eren sempat mengukur saat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam UKS, toh meteran tinggi badan tepat berada di sebelah pintu.

"Ya?" Eren menyahut. Sekilas ia memperhatikan dasi biru yang dikenakan sang senior, dasi yang menandakan bahwa ia berada di kelas tiga.

"Dasimu hijau. Kau masih kelas dua? Siapa namamu?" Ia bertanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Eren membuang bola kapas yang semula dijepit dengan pinset ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ia mengambil obat merah, lalu meneteskannya di atas _cotton bud_ dan menempelkannya di beberapa area yang terluka, meninggalkan jejak kecoklatan dan kembali mengundang ringisan perih. "Namaku Eren, _senpai_. Eren Jaeger."

Pemilik kulit pucat itu diam sementara ekor matanya mengikuti Eren yang saat ini tengah mengambil plester di dalam lemari obat yang terletak di seberang mereka, tepatnya di antara dua ranjang UKS berseprai hijau muda. "Jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang menjadi anggota komite kesehatan." Ia berkomentar.

Eren merobek dua bungkus plester lalu kembali berbalik menuju si senior, duduk di kursi terdekat hingga sejajar dengan pemuda itu lalu berkata, "Memang. Aneh, bukan?"

Bunyi robekan terdengar, Eren lalu mengambil plester dari dalam bungkusannya dan bersiap menempelkannya ke tangan si pemuda. "Tidak, menurutku kau tidak aneh. Kau unik." Eren terhenti, lalu menatap wajah si pemuda sebagai gerak refleks. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di sana.

Sial, Eren kembali merasakan wajahnya panas. Kali ini sepaket dengan debar jantung bertempo gila yang siap meledakkan dadanya. Senyum itu membuatnya terkejut, tapi ada setitik rasa senang di sana. Entah karena apa. Ia berani bertaruh jika wajahnya seperti tomat siap petik sekarang.

Pemuda itu dibuat tersenyum oleh Eren, memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sangat berbeda dibanding beberapa detik lalu. "Astaga, reaksimu lucu sekali!" Ia berseru dan mengeluarkan tawa tertahan, membuat Eren tambah malu lalu mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Ditempelinya plester itu dengan cepat—dengan sedikit tekanan, tentunya, secara tidak langsung menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menertawakannya. Ringisan perih kembali terdengar, pemuda itu melayangkan _deathglare_nya yang tajam pada Eren.

Tapi Eren tidak peduli—lebih tepatnya ia berusaha tidak peduli. Disobeknya bungkusan plester terakhir lalu ia mengeluarkan benda berwarna coklat itu dan menempelkannya pada luka terakhir si pemuda. "Oke, sudah selesai." Eren melayangkan senyum tanpa dosa. Perbuatan balas dendam karena telah menertawainya, eh?

Pemilik eboni itu kemudian berdiri, menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah datar yang sama saat ia pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di UKS. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menuju pintu, tak mempedulikan Eren yang hendak menjawab.

Nyali Eren dibuat ciut oleh sikap acuh tak acuh itu, tapi niatnya tak surut untuk membuka mulut. "Tunggu, _senpai_!"

Langkah si pucat yang nyaris membelok ke koridor terhenti. Sekilas ia memutar matanya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba gugup menyerang si _brunette_. "I-Itu... um... si-siapa nama _senpai_?"

Bukannya jawaban yang didapat. Eren malah diberikan tatapan penuh tanya.

Sebelum sang _senpai_ berpikir yang lebih jauh, Eren kembali menambahkan, "Aku harus menulisnya di buku piket agar _senpai_ tidak dianggap membolos. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran, 'kan?"

Salah satu sudut bibir pemuda yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu naik. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku _blazer_, lalu melempar benda yang ada di dalam sana pada Eren.

Untunglah pemilik _emerald_ itu memilik refleks yang bagus sehingga ia dapat menangkap benda tersebut dengan baik. Ia menunduk, melihat benda mungil apa yang dilempar barusan. Sebuah permen lolipop rasa stroberi. Eren lalu mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini ia yang melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih." Sorot mata itu sedikit menghangat.

Eren masih tetap diam dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Oh, dan namaku Levi. Levi Ackerman dari kelas 3-A. Catat itu di buku piketmu." Sebuah senyuman melengkung di wajah tampannya. Setelah itu ia kembali menghadap ke arah koridor, lalu melangkah menjauh dari sana.

Semakin langkah kaki terdengar menjauh, semakin Eren merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya; sensasi menggelora yang bergejolak dari dalam dirinya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, wajah yang terbilang manis tersebut serasa seperti terbakar sinar matahari, perutnya terasa tergelitik seakan sekawanan kupu-kupu datang dan bermain di dalam sana, juga debar jantung yang berlomba dengan denyut nadi.

Apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk perasaan Eren pada Levi?

Kagum?

Ah, bukan.

Ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa itu.

* * *

Esoknya, Eren kembali berjaga di dalam UKS. Bukan untuk menggantikan Armin atau anggota lainnya, tapi itu adalah jadwal berjaga rutin bagi Eren.

Selagi menunggu, ia kembali membaca novel yang kemarin belum sempat ia tamatkan. Suasana hening yang tenang menambah khidmat hobi yang telah ia tekuni sejak kecil tersebut.

Pintu geser terbuka, membuat Eren menggerutu sebal dalam hati dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Mulutnya hendak berucap, namun niat itu terhenti dan digantikan oleh kedua mata yang membulat.

Oh, ia kenal orang yang datang dengan sebuah luka memar di dahi itu.

"Levi _senpai_? Kau terluka—lagi?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit syok, diiringi oleh sebelah alis yang naik. Eren segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari kecil ke arah pendingin di pojok ruangan, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil berisi batu es.

Levi sudah tahu di mana ia harus duduk; salah satu ranjang UKS yang sedikit keras dan seprainya telah diganti menjadi warna biru laut. Dengan sigap Eren menaruh kantung es tersebut di dahi Levi. Ia selalu melatih kemampuannya, tentu saja ia tahu itu tindak penanganan yang benar.

"Kenapa _senpai_ bisa terluka seperti ini?" Eren membuka suara.

Levi menaikkan bahunya. "Entah, mungkin nasibku sedang sial hari ini—kena tendangan bola atlet terkuat saat jam istirahat bukan suatu hal yang menguntungkan." Obsidiannya melirik ke arah lapangan di balik jendela, tempat kejadian yang membuat dahinya membiru. "Yah... aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua kesialan itu."

Eren tak merespon. Ia sibuk mengelap bulir-bulir air yang mengalir dari kantung.

Kali ini Levi menatap Eren yang tengah serius mengurusnya. "Kau sendiri juga kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah berjaga?"

"Sebenarnya jadwalku hari ini, kemarin aku hanya menggantikan temanku yang sedang sibuk." Eren menjawab sekenanya. Kemudian ia kembali pada dunianya, membiarkan ruangan menjadi hening. Suatu perasaan tak enak menyelubungi relung dada Eren—seperti ada yang memperhatikannya dengan 'aneh'.

Ia tahu pasti dari mana itu berasal. Maka Eren pun menoleh sedikit ke bawah, mendapati sepasang mata elang menatapnya dengan tajam seolah ingin menelannya dalam pesona gelap kedua iris itu. Semburat kemerahan tak malu untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya dari pipi sang Jaeger muda, membuat pemiliknya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. "A-Apa?" Rasa gugup yang Eren rasakan membuat suaranya terasa tertekan.

Sebuah seringai menggoda muncul dari wajah Levi. "Wajahmu memerah. Kau terpesona melihatku?"

Eren semakin merona, kali ini sampai ke telinga. Ia kalut. "Ti-Tidak! Ke-Kenapa juga aku harus terpesona padamu?" Eren lalu membuang mukanya dan melepas pegangannya pada kantung kompres, untungnya kantung dingin itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Levi tepat sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Levi terkekeh pelan saat menempelkan kantung es di dahinya yang memar. "Kau benar-benar ekspresif. Aku suka itu."

Eren merasa kehabisan nafas. Kedua tangannya memegangi pipi yang mulai panas. "Be-Berhenti menggodaku, _senpai_!"

_**Teng... Teng... Teng...**_ Bel sekolah berbunyi tiga kali, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah usai.

Levi berdiri dari ranjang, lalu menatap Eren dan pintu UKS bergantian. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali lagi ke kelas." Tangannya menepuk pundak Eren selagi melewatinya. "Trims."

"Tunggu, _senpai_!" Eren berseru, membuat Levi yang hendak keluar menuju koridor terhenti langkahnya dan menghadapkan badannya pada Eren.

"Apa?"

Si _brunette_ meraih tasnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun melemparkan benda tersebut pada Levi. "Untukmu. Anggap saja balasan untuk permen kemarin."

"Kau serius?" Levi membolak-balik benda kecil berbentuk persegi yang dibungkus dengan kain sutera warna merah berpola bunga. "_Omamori_?"

Eren mengangguk. "Supaya _senpai_ tidak kena sial sehingga sering keluar-masuk UKS."

Sudut bibir Levi sedikit naik. "Perhatian sekali. Terima kasih banyak, Eren." Kemudian ia berbalik dan keluar dari UKS.

Seandainya saja Levi tahu kalau Eren berbohong. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit jahat, tapi Eren berharap jika Levi sakit saat jadwal berjaganya sehingga ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

* * *

Eren memandang ke luar jendela kelas, mencoba mengingat-ingat rumus fisika yang dipelajari di pertangahan semester. Entah Eren yang terlalu rajin atau memang ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolah ini sangat sulit sehingga para murid dianjurkan untuk belajar super intensif menjelang ujian, ia belajar di saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Kemudian sebuah rumus usaha kinetik gas muncul di benaknya. Dengan cekatan Eren menulis rumus tersebut di buku notes kecilnya sebelum lupa dan kembali mengerjakan soal yang lain.

Perutnya bergemuruh, sepertinya lapar. Tapi ia tidak membawa bekal, ia juga malas untuk pergi ke kantin. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada lolipop yang Levi pernah berikan padanya dulu, lalu mengambilnya dari saku _blazer_. Permen itu sudah berada berminggu-minggu di sana, entah karena Eren lupa atau memang ingin menyimpannya saja—ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah cukup lama Levi tidak datang ke UKS, mungkin sudah sebulan lamanya. Bibir Eren melengkung naik, diam-diam merasa senang jika _omamori_ yang dibelinya saat Tahun Baru bisa berguna untuk orang lain (walaupun di sisi lain ia merasa sepi karena pasien yang datang saat jadwal berjaganya begitu membosankan).

Suara decitan antara sepatu dengan lantai terdengar terus-menerus dan semakin mendekat ke kelas Eren, membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarahkan pandangan ke pintu kelas—termasuk Eren.

"Eren!"

Sebuah kepala dengan surai pirang menyembul dari balik pintu dan memanggil Eren, membuat si empunya nama terlonjak kaget. "Armin?" Ia balik memanggil dengan tatapan heran, terlebih karena temannya itu datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Ada apa?"

"Cepat pergi ke UKS!" Armin berseru diselingi dengan sebuah nafas panjang. "Ada murid kelas tiga yang pingsan!"

_**Grak!**_ Tanpa sadar Eren menggebrak mejanya saat berdiri dari tempat duduk. Wajahnya kemudian pucat pasi. Ia tidak tahu siapa murid yang pingsan itu, tapi ia mulai panik dan merasakan firasat tak enak. Ia pun segera berlari menuju UKS di lantai bawah, tak mempedulikan anak-anak lain yang memusatkan perhatian padanya—juga Armin, karena pemuda itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Eren juga tak peduli dengan murid-murid yang ia tabrak di sepanjang koridor dan tangga, murid yang sedang pingsan jauh lebih penting dibanding meminta maaf karena sudah menabrak.

Pintu UKS sedikit terbuka di depan sana. Banyak murid berdasi biru yang tidak ia kenal berkerumun untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Eren segera menerobos untuk masuk, tak peduli jika kerumunan orang murid itu adalah para seniornya.

Saat masuk ke dalam, Eren bisa melihat Krista dan Sasha—teman seangkatannya di komite kesehatan—mengurus si murid yang pingsan dengan wajah panik. Eren hendak melihat wajah si pemuda (Eren yakin akan hal itu karena si pasien memakai celana) yang terkulai di atas kasur, tapi tertutup oleh badan dua gadis tersebut. "Sasha, kupikir kau harus mengurus kerumunan di luar sana—dan Krista, bisa bantu aku mengambil kotak P3K?"

Keduanya mengangguk, lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Pandangan Eren tertuju pada keduanya secara bergantian; Sasha meminta bantuan pada Armin untuk membubarkan kerumunan, Krista mengambil kotak P3K di lemari. Kemudian _emerald_ Eren berpaling ke si pemuda.

Eren membatu. Kedua matanya membulat syok. Kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Ia kenal pemuda itu.

_Dia Levi Ackerman._

Eren segera mendekat ke arah kasur lalu duduk di kursi yang semula diduduki Sasha. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Levi yang kini tak sadarkan diri; wajahnya pucat dengan bibir yang sedikit memutih, dasi biru yang dikenakannya dilepas, dua kancing teratas kemejanya juga telah dibuka. (Sungguh, Krista dan Sasha sudah melakukan penanganan yang tepat pada pasien yang satu ini.)

Pandangan Eren mulai sendu, dadanya mulai merasakan sesak yang amat sangat. Ia menunduk, lalu meraih tangan Levi dan menggenggamnya erat. Dingin.

Krista—yang niatnya hendak memberikan kotak P3K pada Eren—terdiam sebentar. Lalu perlahan menaruh kotak itu di kasur sebelah dan mulai mundur dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar. Sesaat ia merasa jika bergabung bersama Sasha dan Armin akan amat sangat jauh lebih baik.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata sang Jaeger. Kedua bahunya bergetar menahan isakan. Dalam diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh._ Bagaimana tidak? Eren jelas merasa bersalah di sini. Beberapa minggu lalu ia sudah mendoakan sesuatu yang negatif untuk menguntungkan dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang inilah yang ia dapatkan.

Tangan Levi menghentak lembut, menandakan bahwa ia telah bangun. Ia mengerang pelan akibat kepalanya yang pusing. Kedua matanya mengerling, mengatur intensitas cahaya yang masuk melalui pupilnya. Dadanya mengembang, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Beberapa detik ia diam sebentar, lalu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan empuk membalut tangan kanannya. Ia pun menoleh karena penasaran. Sepersekian detik kemudian matanya membulat kaget.

_Itu Eren yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat._

"Eren? Kau sedang apa?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Tiba-tiba bahunya bergetar seraya membawa tangan sang _senpai_ mendekati wajahnya. Butiran hangat pun mengalir turun melewati pipi. "Maaf... Maafkan aku, Levi _senpai_..."

"Hei, hei." Dengan cepat si pemilik eboni bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya berdenyut akibat pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia bisa tahan itu. Ia kuat. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Eren menengadah, menatap wajah tampan Levi sementara wajahnya sendiri dipenuhi air mata. "I-Ini semua salahku... _se-senpai_ jadi seperti ini gara-gara aku..." isaknya.

Levi tak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengus. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Maksudmu apa, eh? Kau ingin minta maaf karena _omamori_ darimu tidak bekerja dengan baik?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Tapi—" Eren berdiri, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Levi. Hening kemudian. "—kh. Lupakan." Eren kembali duduk, lalu menghapus air mata dengan _blazer_nya dan menunduk lesu. Ia memilih bungkam soal doa anehnya waktu itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tetap diam.

Tangan Levi terangkat, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Eren dan mengacak rambutnya. Sepertinya ia mencoba menyemangati _kohai_nya itu. "Jangan lesu seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat? Mungkin aku hanya lelah akibat terlalu banyak belajar untuk ujian akhir."

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Emerald_nya melirik ke atas dan menatap kedua mata elang Levi. Wajahnya sedikit merona, entah karena apa yang Levi lakukan atau sesuatu yang berada di balik kancing yang terbuka. Pemilik _brunette_ itu mendeham lalu berkata, "Tapi benar katamu, _senpai_. Kurasa _omamori_ yang kuberikan tidak berguna sama sekali."

"Kata siapa? Berguna kok." Si pucat merapikan pakaiannya, mengancingi bajunya lalu mengeratkan dasi. "Benda itu memberikanku banyak keberuntungan."

"Eh?" Salah satu alis Eren meninggi.

"Yah, buktinya..." Si Ackerman memutar bola matanya. Sudut bibirnya naik—walaupun tak terlalu kelihatan. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "Sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu, mungkin?" Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah itu. Namun sama sekali tak ada intimidasi di sana, yang ada hanya seringai penuh kejahilan.

Wajah _tan_ itu merah padam, bahkan pemiliknya bisa merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti direbus, tapi ada perasaan aneh seperti dialiri listrik di saat yang bersamaan. Perutnya terasa diaduk—mungkin seperti ada tangan yang menggelitiki di sana, entahlah. Eren ingin melempari wajah Levi dengan bantal, tapi ia menahan itu. Ia harus bisa bersikap sopan.

Semburat kemerahan sedikit terlihat di wajah Levi, membuat Eren mengernyit bingung. "A-Ah, sudahlah!" Suara itu sedikit bergetar. Si Ackerman ini sedang malu dengan ucapannya sendiri, rupanya. "Aku masih pusing, jadi aku akan istirahat sebentar lagi. Dan jangan ganggu aku tidur!" Pemuda itu kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan berbalik memunggungi Eren.

Eren menggembungkan pipinya. _Dasar orang aneh_, pikirnya. Tapi ia tersenyum geli.

Inilah Levi yang ia kenal. Di sini. _Bersamanya_.

Tangan-tangan itu mengambil sebuah selimut rajut yang berada di ujung kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh Levi. "Selamat beristirahat." Ucapnya. Ia diam sebentar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang _senpai_ dan berbisik—

"_Dan terima kasih karena sudah datang di hidupku."_

Eren tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS untuk mencari Armin, atau Sasha, atau mungkin Krista.

Sayangnya, Eren tak tahu kalau saat ini wajah Levi merah padam dan berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut.

"_Cih, kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini?"_

.

.

—**fin—**

* * *

a/n: Heyo '-')/ It's me, Hyocchin. Dan inilah fic kedua untuk Sentimental Color Project~! xD (Tapi... fic macam apa ini? =-=)

Well, tema untuk 'red' kali ini adalah 'red omamori', darah itu selingan :3 /maksudnyaapa

Dan yah... jam 2 pagi... Hyocchin ga nyangka bisa publish jam segini... biasanya sih paling jam 12 kalo ngepublish, maklumlah manusia sebangsa kelelawar aktivitasnya kebanyakan di tengah malem :3 /abaikan

Untuk bagian selanjutnya akan bertema warna jingga. So stay tuned~ and don't forget to give your reviews too~ I'll be waiting~ sankyu~ ^^


End file.
